Navigation systems generally provide travel guidance to a vehicle driver using map data stored on compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) or digital video disc (DVD). Some navigation systems may also obtain current vehicle position data, such as through a global positioning system (GPS). In combination with the map data, such navigation systems may provide travel instructions to guide the driver to a desired destination. In one conventional mode of operation, the navigation system draws a map and a guide route on a display screen, and superimposes a vehicle position mark at a corresponding location on the map. As the present vehicle position varies with movement of the vehicle, the system may move the vehicle position mark along the guide route, or scroll the map with the vehicle position mark fixed at a specific position relative to the display screen. In another conventional mode of operation, the roads intersecting the guide route may be displayed in a simplified manner, and the travel direction at an intersection may be displayed by an arrow. The distance to the intersection, direction toward the destination, distance to the destination, etc., may also be displayed. Additionally, the travel direction at the intersection may be guided by voice output.
To set the route guidance, the driver generally inputs a destination, so that the navigation system can search for a guide route to the destination. Thereafter, the navigation system searches for a guide route to the destination from the present vehicle position for display. In some navigation systems, navigation instructions are provided to the driver via the display. For example, the navigation system may display a series of driving directions, such as traveling between one intersection and another intersection for a certain distance or time and making a variety of turns onto different streets.
In addition, some navigation systems include alerts or warnings that are initiated when the vehicle does not follow a given navigation instruction. Such alerts are displayed to the driver or made apparent to the driver via an audio warning. Further, such alerts may continue indefinitely until the driver returns to the guide route or interacts with the navigation system through a series of steps, such as keying-in or selecting a sequence of menu buttons to end navigation or return the navigation system to a stand-by mode.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a vehicle navigation system having a simplified cancellation or suspension of navigation guidance. In addition, it is desirable to provide a method of controlling a vehicle navigation system having a single prompt for input to cancel or suspend navigation guidance after a pre-determined number of non-executed navigation instructions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.